


A Night to Forget

by CelticHeartedFanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Custody Battle, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Professor Gold, Rumbelle Showdown 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHeartedFanfic/pseuds/CelticHeartedFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungover Mr. Gold awakens in a bedroom that he does not recognize.  He begins to recall speaking to a beautiful girl at the bar the night prior, and as things progress he struggles with balancing his romantic life and his personal family drama.  This is now officially a 'Professor Gold' fic of sorts, although he is not Belle's professor.  Lots of Papafire as well.  Also it's officially porn.  Not even sorry.  </p><p>If you enjoy Rumbelle smut, Rumbelle fluff, Rumbelle romance,Woobie Gold (actually PROFESSOR Woobie Gold), and Papafire … . this fic has ALL of those things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._ Gold groaned as he awoke; the sound of the clock was pounding at his aching head. The more awake he became, the louder the sound was.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

He opened his eyes slightly and looked around the room, immediately realizing that he had no idea where he was. Gold tried to sit up, but quickly recognized that would take more effort than he was ready to attempt, so he simply did his best to focus on his surroundings and assess the situation.

It was a bedroom; that much was clear, as he was lying in a bed. A bed with pink sheets and a comforter with a design of roses. He then looked at the nightstand. That bloody clock – mocking him. There was also a photo on the nightstand; he squinted at it – in the photo was a young girl with two people that he presumed were her parents. That girl – he knew her. She was younger in the photo but – that was the girl he met at the bar the night prior, the resemblance was clear. What the hell was her name? Betty? Brenda? Belle – yes, that was it, Belle. She sat down next to him at the bar and started talking to him and – somewhere during the conversation his memory of the night became fuzzy. How much did he drink anyway? Did they – no, he couldn't have, not in the state he must have been in. Could he? Gold noticed his suit folded neatly on the chair next to the bed, and his cane propped up against it, and suddenly realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Oh good god, what had he done? He moved to try and sit up a bit more just as she entered the room. Gold couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was. He may be hungover but he wasn't blind.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?" Belle asked, plopping herself down on the edge of the bed.

"I, um – I'd feel much better if that damned clock would stop taunting me."

"Oh, I'm sorry – it was my mum's, I'm kind of used to it. I find it soothing. But you probably don't right now, do you?" Belle picked up the clock and removed the batteries, and the ticking stopped. "Better?"

"A bit," Gold replied.

"You know, I have something else that'll make you feel better, I'll be right back." Belle flitted out of the room and came back in less than a minute later with a glass of some unidentifiable beverage. She sat down on the bed again. "Can you sit up? Drink this, it's amazing."

"What is it?" Gold asked as he slowly sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.

"Hangover cure. Family recipe. It really works, try it." Belle handed him the glass. Gold took a sip and then made a face. "I know it doesn't taste the best, but I promise it's worth it." Gold took another sip.

"I do apologize, I – I remember meeting you at the bar – Belle, right?" Belle nodded. "I just don't remember – how I got here."

"I didn't think you would, you were pretty drunk. I offered to take you home, but – you couldn't really recall your address. I asked to see your license and you told me you didn't live there anymore, so – what was supposed to do, leave you passed out on the sidewalk? I figured the best solution would be to bring you to my place. I was going to have you sleep on the sofa but you wanted to use the bathroom, and it's attached to my room. I went in after you to get ready for bed and when I came out you had taken off your clothes and passed out on my bed. Figured it was pointless to ask you to move at that point."

"You – you slept here with me?"

"It's MY bed, I'm entitled to sleep in it. Don't worry, you stayed on your side. How's that hangover doing?" Gold had been slowly taking sips of the concoction Belle had given him.

"Better. I think."

"Good. I washed your shirt, by the way. You spilled a drink on it." Gold blushed in embarrassment. "I'll go get it, it should be dry by now, I'll be right back." Belle left the room and came back a few minutes later with Gold's shirt and a bottle of water. "Here you go," she said, handing both of them to Gold. "You should probably try to drink some water, too."

"Thank you," Gold said, and he put his shirt on and took a drink of water. "So, I um – I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here. What, exactly, happened last night?" Belle smirked at him.

"Well – I was supposed to meet my friend Ruby for drinks last night, and two minutes after I got to the bar, she texts me and tells me she's canceling because this doctor she's been mooning over since forever asked her out. So I thought, fine, I don't need a friend there to have a drink or two, so I sat down at the bar, and – you were sitting next to me. You'd already had a drink or two."

"I do recall that part, yes. Go on."

"Well, you looked really sad, so I started talking to you. You seemed suspicious of me at first -"

"I'm suspicious of everyone at first," Gold interjected.

"Yes, I gathered that. Anyhow – after a few more drinks you were a bit more talkative. You told me about your ex-wife, your son, the fact that she wants to take him off sailing with her new boyfriend whom you clearly can't stand, and your son doesn't want to go, and now you'll have to go to court to fight this, which will be difficult because you don't have primary physical custody because your wife hired one of your ex-lovers who also has a vendetta against you as her attorney. You also said that you're not sure which of them is the bigger bitch, and you're quite positive that one if not both of them slept with the judge in order to pull off the ruling in her favor, because your son does NOT want to be with his mother. You had just spent an entire day in court, things were not going well, and so you decided to hell with it all, and you went to the bar. And now you're here."

"Told you all that, did I?"

"Yes, you did, Callum."

"I told you my name, too?"

"Well, it was only fair, I told you mine. Anyhow, after our very long conversation, by the end of which you were quite drunk, as I said, I offered to take you home, you couldn't really explain exactly where that was, so I said you could stay at my place. And here we are."

"Yes, here we are. Did I – I mean, did we -"

"Callum, you were far too drunk for that. Plus, I um – I don't do that on the first date. You did kiss me though, so – there's that." Gold was quiet for a moment.

"I have to admit – I don't know where to go from here. You seem like a lovely girl, and – you're probably far too young for me anyway, although I would love to see the look on Milah's face if I walked into court with you on my arm, especially if you were wearing those yoga pants and that _'I Believe in Fairies'_ t-shirt." Belle smiled a bit. "Perhaps it would be best if I just got dressed, said 'thank you,' and – left."

"I'm not too young. I'm twenty-eight, and you can't be more than your late forties, right?" Gold chuckled.

"Now you're just humoring me."

"Maybe I like you."

"How? I didn't exactly make a good first impression. I'm probably not making much of a second one, either."

"How about this? I'll take you to get your car, you go home, get cleaned up and get a bit of rest, and we'll meet for dinner tonight. Let's say six at Granny's. We'll just pretend last night didn't happen. Consider it a night to forget. We can even pretend we're meeting for the first time if you'd like. See what happens."

"What if nothing happens?" Gold asked.

"What if something does? What have you got to lose?" Gold hesitated for a moment as he thought about it.

"Honestly? I can't think of a damn thing." Belle smiled at him.

"I'll let you get dressed then. You up for me taking you to your car to drive home?"

"I think so. You were right – that cure works wonders."

"Told you it would," Belle said, and Gold sighed as he watched her leave the room. She was going to be trouble; he could already tell. And she'd be worth every bit of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fic now . . . . . hopefully a short one! Feedback is appreciated! Rating is now M.

Gold entered his apartment and immediately flung himself onto the sofa, closed his eyes, and sighed. He hoped that if he could get a few more hours of sleep his hangover would be gone and he would be much more presentable for his date with Belle that evening.

Belle. He couldn't for the life of him understand what a lovely young girl like that wanted with him, let alone the fact that she was kind to him the night before when he was at his absolute lowest. Most women wouldn't have even struck up a conversation with a partially inebriated stranger at a bar, let alone take him home with her and take care of him once he had drunk himself into a blackout state. She, however, was clearly not most women. Gold grinned a bit and closed his eyes, the image of the beautiful, petite brunette fresh on his mind as he started to drift off to sleep.

He had barely nodded off when his cell phone began to ring. Gold grumbled and reached into his pocket. He looked at the number and moaned, then accepted the call.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"Where the hell are you?" the other voice, a shrill, female voice, barked at him.

"Where I am is not your concern, Milah," Gold replied.

"It certainly is when your son is waiting for you. You promised to take him to the movies this afternoon, or did you forget about that? Not that it would surprise me if you did."

 _Fuck_ , Gold thought to himself. He had promised Bae they would go to the movies this afternoon, but it completely slipped his mind due to his hangover.

"I um – I'm sorry, I overslept a bit this morning. I'll be there as soon as I can, tell Bae I'm very sorry." Gold hung up the phone, then sat up and groaned. The last thing he wanted to do today was sit in a crowded movie theater with a bunch of screaming children. But he wasn't about to break his promise to his boy. Gold stood up, stumbled toward the bathroom, and cleaned himself up the best he could.

* * *

Gold rang the doorbell at the large pink house – HIS house, that she had all but stolen out from under him – and waited, his bloodshot eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, his hair barely combed, and a days' worth of stubble covering his face, as he had no energy to shave before he left. Milah opened the door and eyed him up and down.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm sure you already have a lengthy list of things that you have compiled, Milah, I don't know why you need me to add to it," Gold retorted. Milah reached for his sunglasses and ripped them off of his face.

"You're hungover, aren't you?" Gold grabbed his glasses back from her.

"I am fine, just woke up with a bit of a headache this morning, and this conversation is not helping it any."

"Right. Bae – your father's here!" Milah shouted as loud as she possibly could, and Gold cringed at the sound of her voice. Milah smirked at him smugly, reveling in his obvious discomfort.

Bae came charging toward the door - a happy, exuberant 10-year old boy. "Hey Papa!" Bae shouted, and charged into Gold's arms for a hug.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, son," Gold said, trying not to grimace in pain and failing miserably. Milah noticed and smirked once again.

"Have him back by four, he has homework to finish," Milah demanded. Gold just sneered at her, and turned to walk away with Bae at his side. Milah slammed the door loudly, causing Gold to cringe one last time.

"You okay, Papa?" Bae asked, noticing immediately that his father wasn't feeling well.

"Just a bit under the weather today son, no need to worry. So – what are we going to be seeing?"

"Can we go see _The Jungle Book_?" Bae asked.

"Isn't that a fairly old film?"

"No, it's not a cartoon, it's new, with people. Please, Papa!"

"That sounds fine, Bae. Whatever you like," Gold agreed, hoping that his son wouldn't notice if he took a nap during the film.

* * *

Belle entered Granny's diner at about ten minutes till six. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with black sandals, her hair perfectly coiffed and hanging down over her shoulders. "Hey, Belle – what are you all dressed up for, you got a hot date or something?" Ruby asked.

"Kind of – I'm actually meeting someone here. I met this guy last night and – well, we made a date for this evening, just to talk – see what happens," Belle replied. "I was kind of hoping we could get one of the booths in the back, where it's quieter."

"Just cleaned one up, it's all yours," Ruby said, and she walked back to the booth with Belle. Belle sat down and Ruby sat down across from her. "So is he cute?"

"He's – handsome. I wouldn't say cute – he's a little older than me. He has these sweet, big brown eyes."

"When did you meet him?" Ruby asked.

"Last night when you ditched me at the bar," Belle said. "Thanks for that."

"Well, if this works out, maybe you _will_ be thanking me," Ruby replied.

"So how'd it go with Dr. Whale?" Belle asked.

"It was okay. We're going out again later this week – it's promising but – he does have a bit of a rep, so -"

"Like you don't," Belle teased. "You working all night?"

"No, I'm actually off in an hour, I've got a paper to finish for Professor Asshole," Ruby said.

"You do know how proud I am of you going back to school and getting your degree, right?" Belle reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever – it would just be so much easier if I didn't have to take this class. I'm a business major, what the hell do I need a sociology class for?"

"They just want you to have a well-rounded college experience, that's all."

"I have plenty of experience," Ruby joked.

"Not THAT kind of experience," Belle said, rolling her eyes. "You've got what, another month? You'll survive."

"You don't know this guy Belle, he is a total dick. I'll be lucky if I get out of this class with a C, it's really gonna pull down my GPA. Asshole won't even offer extra credit, even though half the class asked for it."

"I'm sorry, Rubes. I had my share of bad professors too – listen, if you need help studying, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Ruby said. "I better get back to work." Ruby stood up, turned around, then crouched back into the booth with Belle. "Oh, shit – you will NOT believe who just walked in."

"Who, your asshole professor?" Belle joked.

"YES!" Ruby said, trying not to shout. "What the hell is he doing here, he's never been here before!"

"I'm sure he just came to eat, he is a human being," Belle said.

"That's debatable," Ruby remarked.

"Maybe he'll order to go. I need to keep an eye out for my date," Belle said, and she stood up and saw Gold walking toward her. "Oh, there he is! Callum! Over here!" Belle called out. Gold was dressed in a suit, and was clean shaven with every hair in place. Ruby's eyes widened.

"That's your date?! Belle – that's the asshole! Professor Gold!"

"What? Well, you never told me his name!" Belle said.

"What did you think, his name was Professor Asshole? It should be though. Belle, you cannot go out with him, he's a jerk! Nobody likes him – seriously Belle, ditch him."

"I'm not ditching him, I made a date and I'm keeping it," Belle insisted.

"Belle – don't you look lovely," Gold said, and Belle blushed a bit.

"You too – I mean – you look very nice," Belle replied. Ruby just stood gaping at the two of them. Gold glanced at her for a moment.

"I know you – miss – Miss Lucas, you're in one of my classes," Gold said.

"Y – yes, sir," Ruby replied nervously.

"Well – small world. I take it you'll be serving us this evening," Gold said. "How much extra do I have to pay for you not to spit in my food?"

"Ruby won't do that – will you Ruby?" Belle asked.

"Of course not – be right back in a few minutes to take your orders," Ruby said, and she darted away from the table as Belle and Gold sat down.

"Well – this is awkward," Gold said. "I take it from your exchange with her that you're friends then?"

"Very good friends," Belle said. "She's actually mentioned you quite a bit, just – not by name," Belle said.

"Let me guess – Professor Asshole, is that it?" Gold asked, and Belle just blushed. "I know what my reputation is Belle, you don't have to pretend otherwise."

"I'm sure you're not that bad," Belle said.

"You've never had me for class," Gold replied.

"You didn't tell me you were a professor," Belle said.

"You mean all of the information I drunkenly spouted to you last night, and that little tidbit wasn't among the data you received from me? I am very sorry." Belle giggled a bit.

"It's okay. It'd be pretty boring if I already knew everything about you anyway. So – feeling better then?"

"Yes, I took a lovely ninety-minute nap at the movies today. I had forgotten that I promised my boy I'd take him and fortunately he was so enraptured by the film that he didn't notice."

"What did you see? I mean sleep through?"

" _The Jungle Book._ It looked like a good film from the five minutes I managed to stay awake for and the reaction my boy had to it after, I'll have to actually watch it someday when I'm not hungover. Belle, I – I do apologize again for last night. I started to remember bits and pieces of the evening and I made quite an ass of myself."

"You were hurting, it's alright. Your ex-wife sounds like a nightmare."

"Yes, that would be an understatement. However, I don't want to spend another evening talking about my miserable problems. I'd like to know more about you, Belle. What do you do for work?"

"I'm a librarian. I'm actually the manager of the Storybrooke Public Library," Belle said.

"Ah. Well, that explains why we've never met, I've never been there, I use the campus library."

"You ready to order?" Ruby asked, approaching the table. She glared at Gold.

"Hamburger with fries. Extra pickles," Gold said.

"That costs extra," Ruby said.

"Of course it does," Gold replied. "How about I just agree to pay double the cost of everything to ensure that my meal isn't poisoned?"

"She's not going to do anything to your food, right Ruby? I'll have the same, by the way," Belle said. Ruby grabbed the menus off the table and walked away.

"I wouldn't be too certain – I'm not exactly her favorite person," Gold said.

"You can't be that bad," Belle said.

"Oh, but I can. I don't teach to make friends with my students, Belle, I teach to teach them something. Their impression of me, for better or worse, is not my concern, but I guarantee you that I DO make an impression."

"I'd hate to read your student reviews," Belle joked.

"Oh, they're quite amusing, I look forward to them every semester," Gold joked. "Belle – if you want to back out of this date, I totally understand."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know – our first meeting was me getting drunk out of my mind and blathering to you about my miserable life, our second encounter was me half naked in your bed, hungover and no memory of how I got there, and our third meeting you find out that I'm the man who is terrorizing your friend's academic career. Not exactly a good resume for a potential suitor."

"I don't judge people until I truly get to know them," Belle said. "You seem to care a great deal about your son. I'd say that's a very good quality in a man. Trust me – you're already a far better catch than my last boyfriend."

"Really? What was he, a serial killer?" Belle giggled a bit.

"No, just a misogynistic pig. My father set me up with him, he thought we'd get on."

"And how is your relationship with your father after that?" Gold asked.

"Not great," Belle answered. "He never really understood me, but then – he's a bit on the misogynistic side as well. Anyhow, I um – I want to get to know you, Callum. If you'd like that."

"Wouldn't be here if didn't," Gold replied. Belle reached across the table and took his hand. She thought about all that Ruby had told her over the past two months about her professor from hell, and the fact this man was sitting across from her, and she was getting lost in his puppy dog eyes and chiseled features. She wasn't sure what was so enticing about this man – but she was drawn to him in a way that she couldn't even put into words. Belle French never believed all that much in kismet, but for some reason – tonight she was staring to consider the possibility.

* * *

Gold got out of his car, opened Belle's door, and offered her his hand as she exited the car. "Thank you for the ride, Callum. It really wasn't necessary, it's only a five-minute walk."

"Can't be too careful – a young girl walking all alone in the dark. Who knows what kind of maniac you could meet," Gold said as he walked her to the door.

"Well, you're very sweet. I had a lovely time tonight. I take it your food was good?"

"Yes, I believe the tip I offered your friend assured that she wouldn't tamper with my meal," Gold replied. "So – now what?"

"I think this is the part where you give me a kiss goodnight?" Belle asked.

"Would you like that?" Gold asked.

"I think I would, yes," Belle replied. Gold became visibly nervous, and he looked down at the ground.

"I, um – I'm not a very good kisser," Gold admitted.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Belle moved in and pressed her lips against his, and it was barely a second before their mouths opened and their tongues were exploring one another. They kiss lasted over a minute until they finally had to pull apart and catch their breath.

"Wow," Gold whispered, and Belle noticed that he was shaking nervously.

"I think you're a very good kisser, I don't know who told you that you're not," Belle said. "So – would you consider this our first or our second date?"

"What's the difference?" Gold asked.

"Well – if this was our second date, then that would make our next one our third date and – there is that third date rule," Belle teased.

"Belle, you um – I mean, this is all rather fast, don't you think?"

"I suppose it is. Alright – this was the first date, then," Belle said. "You'll call me, right?"

"Of course I will," Gold said.

"Alright then. Good night," Belle said.

"Good night, Belle," Gold said, and Belle entered her house and leaned against the door, her heart racing as she let out a loud sigh. It was only a moment when the doorbell rang, and Belle jumped a bit, startled, then she opened the door. "I – you never gave me your number," Gold said.

"Oh. Oh, that's right – what's your number, I'll text you," Belle said.

"555-0414," Gold replied. Belle took her phone out of her purse and sent a text. "I will call you – you have my word."

"Can't wait," Belle said, and she smiled a huge smile at him. Gold hesitated for a moment, then moved in to kiss her, and they shared another deep kiss.

"I should go," Gold said.

"You probably should," Belle agreed.

"Alright then," Gold replied. "Goodnight. Again."

"Goodnight," Belle said, and Gold pulled away from his gaze on Belle and walked away. Belle closed the door, then two seconds later opened it again. "Callum! I just realized we never had dessert," Belle called out to him, and Gold turned around.

"No we did not," Gold replied, and he walked back toward her door.

"Would you like some? Dessert?" Belle asked.

"Do you have anything prepared?" Gold asked.

"I have some cookies. They're store bought, but -"

"That sounds lovely," Gold said, and he entered the house. Belle took his hand and led him to the sofa.

"Be right back," Belle said, and she flitted out of the room, then came back a minute later with a plate of Oreos. She set them down on the coffee table, and Gold grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "So, um – we did say goodnight so – would this count as a second date?"

"You seem quite eager to get to that third date," Gold commented after he finished his cookie.

"I'm sorry. This is going a bit fast, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," Gold replied.

"I'm not like this, I swear I'm not – I waited months before my last boyfriend and I – and I mean, it wasn't even like I wanted to, I was just – curious if he lived up to all the hype he built up around himself and trust me, he did NOT, so – I mean – I'm not the type that just -"

"Neither am I," Gold interjected.

"I just – I really like you, Callum, and – well, you like me too, right?" Gold chuckled a bit.

"Belle – I hate Oreos," Gold admitted. "Really not a fan of most cookies at all."

"You do? Well, then why did you – oh," Belle said.

"Belle, my life is a mess right now. I'm going through an ugly custody battle, I hate my job, and the last person that I considered a friend is now working for my ex-wife. You are the first flicker of light I've had in my life in I don't know how long. I just want you to understand that – I'm a difficult man to – be with."

"I don't mind difficult. I find easy to be quite boring, if I'm being honest."

"Belle, we just met yesterday, and not exactly under the best of circumstances. I don't want to rush into anything here. Not with you," Gold said.

"I know. I just feel – I don't know – connected to you somehow. I know, that probably sounds mad, doesn't it?"

"Completely mad," Gold replied. He moved in close to her, and kissed her, this time moving his lips down her neck and sliding his hand up to cup her breast from outside her dress.

"Callum," Belle whispered.

"Hmmm?" Gold mumbled as he slid his tongue behind her ear.

"Can we count three kisses as three dates?" she asked. Gold pulled away from her.

"I don't have anything, Belle. Protection, I mean."

"Oh," Belle said, a disappointed tone in her voice. Gold grabbed his cane and stood up.

"I should probably go," he said, and he started to walk toward the door.

"We can do other things," Belle suggested, and Gold turned around. "I mean – not everything needs protection, right?" Gold thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want to drag you into my mess of a life, Belle."

"You're not dragging me anywhere. I'm going with you willingly." Gold hesitated again.

"Oh, bloody hell," he finally said, and Belle practically pounced on him and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Gold awoke to the sound of the clock on the nightstand ticking again. Only this time, he wasn't hung over, his head wasn't pounding, and he knew exactly where he was.

The night before was, quite frankly, one of the most, if not THE most intense, astounding sexual encounters he had ever experienced in the entirety of his life. And it wasn't even _actual_ sex, although he supposed that oral sex most certainly counted on some level.

Gold came so hard when she went down on him the first time that Belle actually had to change the bedding, it was that much of a mess. Gold was quite embarrassed, but Belle brushed it off and said 'these things happen' as if she expected that her skill at fellatio was going to cause an explosion of bodily fluids on his part. Of course, the only orgasms he reached in the past three years were self-inflicted, but that was most certainly not the only reason for his massive level of ejaculation. The girl had skills, that was for damn sure.

As he recalled their night, Gold sleepily stretched onto Belle's side of the bed, grasping her empty pillow and taking in a large whiff of her scent still lingering there. After he and Belle had assembled a fresh set of bedding, they decided that once simply wasn't enough, and to be fair, he hadn't done much for her the first time around. Belle indicated that she wasn't all that interested in his returning the favor orally, as it just wasn't something she enjoyed. He did, however, offer to use his hands as a tool of providing her with pleasure, and for that, she was more than compliant. His fingers were long and thin and she savored every moment as she became wet for him. She allowed him to lick her bare breasts while he fondled her down there, accidentally nipping her a bit when she let out her first orgasmic squeal. He was quite apologetic over that mishap, but she didn't seem to mind much at all.

The entire experience left him satiated and quite exhausted, but once Belle had reached climax she insisted on pleasuring him once again, and who was he to argue with a beautiful woman who wanted to give him more head? This time Belle was prepared, darting into the bathroom to obtain a towel for any messes that were about to occur, and occur they did.

After his second mind-blowing orgasm of the evening, Gold sank back into the pillow and all but blacked out from the experience. The last thing he remembered before falling into a deep, relaxing sleep was Belle snuggling into his arms and asking if he was comfortable. He mumbled something, though he wasn't sure what that was, then enervation overtook him completely.

The clock read nine twenty-five, and he wondered how long Belle had been awake. He would have liked for her to have woken him so that they could perhaps have another moment of orgasmic bliss to start the day with, but he presumed that she thought she was being considerate by allowing him to sleep in as long as needed.

Gold sat up, ran his fingers through his hair, and pondered all that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. How he had gone from a hellish day in court to drinking himself into a stupor in a bar to a night of amazing oral sex with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was mind boggling to him. Perhaps it was a dream, he wondered. Perhaps he was still sleeping off the prior night's drinking binge, or even in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Maybe he was dead, he considered that as well. Things like this did not happen to him. And yet, here he was, completely naked in the bed of a woman he had barely known for a day.

From what he had gotten to know of Belle, she certainly didn't strike him as a 'one-night stand' type of girl. No, that was not like her at all, he was sure of that. Truth be told, it wasn't like him either. He never much cared for impassive flings, and even when he was a young lad his father chided him for being 'too emotional' when it came to relationships. Feelings always got the better of him, and it was what led him to believe, after a string of bad relationships, that he was better off alone.

Now there was Belle. He had no idea where to go with this, if anywhere – or everywhere. She was pure beauty, pure light, and far more than a monster such as he deserved. There was a definite pull between them, as if they were destined to meet. He just wished it was at a better time in his life, although he wasn't convinced there would ever be one of those. Wanting to see her again, to taste her kisses and hold her in his arms, his worry about where this was going be damned, Gold reached for his cane, stood up, and proceeded to locate some of the clothes he had been wearing the night prior.

* * *

Belle sat at the small table in her kitchen, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of underwear, and quietly sipped her morning coffee. The night before was – Belle couldn't even come up with a word or words to describe what it was. She knew she had an impulsive streak in her, everyone knew that, but not when it came to that. In fact, Belle had a reputation among those who knew her for being very standoffish with men in general. It's not that she didn't like men, she just didn't particularly care for mindless sex. If she was going to give herself to man, it was going to be for something more than just physical. She strung Glenn along for months before she finally agreed to bed him, and then dumped him less than a week later. He was a horrible lover – selfish and far too fast for her taste, and truth be told he wasn't that well-endowed despite his constant bragging. He was nothing at all like Callum Gold.

Belle smiled just thinking about him. She was drawn to him like a moth to light, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite find the words to explain, and she certainly couldn't explain how the man brought her to the best orgasm she'd ever experienced with nothing more than the touch of his hand and lips. Belle was pulled out of her fantasy when a small knock came at the back door that led into her kitchen. She looked up to see Ruby standing at the door. Belle got up and opened the door to let her in.

"Belle, why aren't you ready?" Ruby asked as she entered.

"Ready for what?" Belle asked.

"It's SUNDAY, Belle." Belle thought about it for a moment, then suddenly recalled what her usual routine was.

"Oh, crap, yoga class, I totally forgot, I'm so sorry," Belle said apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm a little early, I can wait," Ruby said, and she sat down at the table. "So – did you ditch the asshole like I told you to?"

"He's not an asshole," Belle insisted.

"Come to class with me tomorrow, you'll see." Belle grinned a bit.

"I have to work, Ruby, I can't go to class with you. Maybe you should actually get to know him before judging him – he's a very sweet man."

"Belle, I have a list of words that the entire class uses to describe him. 'Sweet' is not even in the top – anything. Now come on – go change, we're gonna be late for class."

"Ruby, I – I can't go to class with you today, I -" Just as Belle began her sentence, Gold entered the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and his button-down shirt, which was wide open. His hair was tousled and he had a bit of stubble on his face. Ruby looked up at him and gasped in shock, then looked over at Belle, who slightly bit her lip and smirked.

"I, um - I'm gonna go back in the other room," Gold said, and he ducked out of the room much faster than he entered. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked over at Belle.

"Oh. My. God. You SLEPT with him?!"

"It just kind of happened, Ruby. I wasn't planning on – but then he kissed me and -"

"Okay, I don't want to hear it, I don't even want to know," Ruby said, covering her ears as she stood up. "How could you?! Belle, come ON, Glenn spent MONTHS begging you and then in one night you and GOLD, the biggest jackass in the world -"

"I told you, it just kind of happened. We didn't technically do anything yet, neither of us had protection on us, so we just -"

"Oh my god, please stop! I – I'm gonna go, I need to bleach my eyes AND my brain before I go to yoga class."

"Ruby – I really like him. I don't want this to mess up our friendship, but – I want to keep seeing him."

"Hey – go for it. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll call you later." Ruby charged out the door, and Belle let out a loud sigh as she stood up and made her way back to the bedroom. Gold was sitting on the edge of the bed; he had finished getting dressed aside from his suit jacket. Belle sat down next to him.

"Sorry about that," Belle said, taking his hand.

"I will say tomorrow's class will be quite awkward," Gold replied.

"You want some breakfast?" Belle asked.

"Alright," Gold replied.

"What do you like?"

"I like what's sitting next to me on the bed," Gold teased. Belle giggled, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"I meant to eat," she said.

"So did I," Gold retorted, and Belle blushed a bit. She moved in to kiss him again, their tongues slightly intertwining this time.

"Are we crazy?" Belle asked when they pulled their lips apart.

"I will admit I haven't ruled out that possibility," Gold replied.

"So – did you have plans today?" Belle asked.

"Not particularly, no. You?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to yoga class with Ruby this morning but obviously that didn't happen."

"My plans this weekend were, quite honestly, sitting in my darkened apartment with a bottle of Scotch but – somehow that didn't come to fruition." Belle paused for a moment before speaking up again.

"I have Netflix – if you want to stay here today," Belle responded, and Gold smirked.

"Let me go home and change first – and perhaps – bring a few things back."

"Like what?" Belle asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to make a pit stop at the drug store – if that would be to your pleasure."

"Can you buy some popcorn? I don't have any here," Belle said playfully.

"I'll add that to the list," Gold replied.

"Let me make you breakfast before you head out," Belle said, and she stood up and sauntered toward the door, as Gold watched her every move. When she noticed that he wasn't following her, Belle stopped and turned to look back at him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. Gold reached for his cane and stood up, then picked up his suit jacket, flung it over his shoulder, and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the smut. Not really. Feedback appreciated, thank you! I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Gold was waiting in line at the drug store when a voice piped up from behind him. "Popcorn and condoms – can't imagine what kind of day you have planned, darling." Gold turned around and smirked.

"Carla. Fancy meeting you here. Didn't think the corner pharmacy was one of your haunts."

"Had to pick up a few personal items – I'll spare you the details."

"Please do," Gold replied. Carla reached for the box of condoms and looked it over.

"Magnum? Impressive. So – for you or – someone else?" Carla asked. Gold grabbed the box away from her.

"Very funny, dearie," he replied.

"Hey, whatever or whoever makes you happy darling, I'm the last person to pass judgment. So – word is that you had one hell of a day in court on Friday."

"Really? Good news travels fast then."

"I never said it was good – you know I can't stand your ex," Carla said.

"Of course – that's why you still have lunch with her every other week," Gold commented.

"I said I can't stand her, I didn't say I'm not her friend. Tell you what – I'll keep the little condom purchase just between us. Milah made a rather rude comment about Ursula last week and I'm still a bit miffed at her. No need to give the bitch any additional ammo without her working for it. Do be careful though, darling – whatever is going on with you, she's bound to find out. You know that."

"Do I?"

"I really think you should just suck it up and call you-know-who, she'd be more than happy to take on your case."

"You know that I can't trust her and her ulterior motives."

"You'll have to trust someone darling – unless you want to lose your son." Gold reached the front of the line and paid for his purchase, then turned to head out the door. "Have fun with whatever – or whoever you're doing!" Carla shouted, and Gold simply ignored her as he sauntered out the door.

* * *

"So – did you enjoy the movie?" Belle asked as she turned off the television. She and Gold were snuggled up together on her sofa. His legs were spread out and she sat between them, a bowl of popcorn balancing on her lap.

"It was alright," Gold replied, and he reached for another piece of popcorn.

"So, um – what are we going to do about dinner? I didn't even think of that."

"We could order a pizza," Gold suggested.

"That sounds good. Why don't you do that and – I'll get the kitchen ready," Belle suggested.

"What kind did you want?" Gold asked.

"I just like plain cheese. Sorry – I'm really kind of boring."

"You are anything but boring," Gold said, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Belle just smiled at him and stood up, then left the room carrying the nearly empty bowl of popcorn. Gold took out his phone and placed their pizza order, then made another call. "I want to talk to Bae," Gold said curtly when call was answered. Gold was silent for a moment, then began to speak into the phone. "Hey – how was your day today son? You did? Well are you feeling better now? That's good. I'll be picking you up after school tomorrow, make sure you have all your things. Yes, I – I had a very nice day. I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you too, Bae." Gold ended the call and sighed, putting his hands over his face.

"Is the pizza on its way?" Belle asked as she re-entered the room. Gold looked up at her.

"Yeah," he replied. Belle sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just talked to my son. He and my ex and the bastard that she's dating went off on a day trip on his damned boat – my son got motion sickness. I don't know how Milah thinks he'll manage for the entire summer, he can't even handle an afternoon on that ridiculous barge."

"I can't believe the court would just let them take him from you."

"Some of that is my own doing. I may have – insulted the family court judge just a wee bit."

"Callum, what about your attorney, aren't they helping?"

"I don't have one of those. Waste of money."

"Maybe you should think about getting one," Belle suggested, and Gold just stared at her incredulously. "I'm sorry – I haven't known you enough to be telling you what to do or anything, just – you seem to love your son very much. I would think you'd want to do whatever it takes to keep him with you."

"I shouldn't have to be fighting for him, Belle. He WANTS to be with me, he doesn't want to go traipsing off to god knows where with his mother and her concubine, whom, I might add, my son cannot stand." Belle set her hand on his knee and looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry – this isn't my business anyway, but – I am sorry that this is happening. I can tell that being a father is more important to you than anything in the world. Your son is a very lucky boy to have you."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. Thank you for your concern." The doorbell rang and Belle stood up to answer it. Gold stood up and followed behind her.

"Give me a minute, I need to go get some money," Belle said to the pizza delivery boy when she opened the door.

"No, I've got it," Gold said, stepping behind her. He took out his wallet and handed the boy some money.

"Callum, I can cover this, you paid for dinner last night," Belle said.

"It's alright – I've got this, you can get the next one." Gold said. Belle silently complied, and she took the pizza into the kitchen. Gold followed her and they both sat down and began to eat.

"Is there going to be a next one?" Belle asked.

"A next what?"

"Pizza night," Belle replied.

"I would hope so," Gold responded. "Belle, I um – I really do like you. I just wish we would have met under better circumstances. Maybe at a better time as well."

"But we didn't."

"No we did not," Gold agreed.

"So, um – is this going to – go anywhere beyond this weekend?"

"I have my boy tomorrow after school – he's with me till Wednesday," Gold replied.

"Okay," Belle said.

"I don't think it would be a good thing for him to meet you just yet – it's just too soon."

"I understand," Belle said, a sad look coming across her face.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks," Gold said, "after you and I have spent a little more time getting to know one another." Belle's expression perked up.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. "So, you um – you're staying here tonight then?"

"Might as well make a full weekend of it. That's up to you, of course, I don't wish to presume what you want."

"I'd like that," Belle replied.

"You're sure?" Gold asked.

"I – yes. Positive." Belle was almost shocked at the words coming out of her mouth, but not that much. She wanted him so bad she could taste him.

"I – I packed an overnight bag. Just in case. It's in my car."

"Alright. So, um – this is really going to happen, is it?"

"Belle, if this isn't what you want I will gladly -"

"No – I mean YES it's what I want I just – I never thought I'd do anything like this. I mean – I've DONE this, just not this fast."

"Neither have I," Gold admitted.

"You haven't?"

"I'm afraid I'm as stymied at this entire situation as you are. Lovely though it is."

"Well, at least we're in agreement on that," Belle said, and she laughed a bit.

"I figure postponing reality for one more day won't do either of us any harm. But I want you to know that I do not consider this just a weekend fling. I'm hoping you don't, either."

"I don't think I do."

"I'll go get my things, then," Gold said, and he stood up.

"You want some help?" Belle asked.

"I didn't bring that much, dear, I can manage. But thank you."

"I'll clean up then, and – get ready for bed."

"It's only seven o'clock," Gold said.

"I know," Belle responded. Gold smirked at her and left the room.

* * *

Belle came out of the bathroom wearing a white, one-piece nightgown that barely covered her back end, and was stunned to see Gold sitting up in bed wearing a pair of black silk pajamas. "What's that?" Belle asked

"What's what?" he asked in reply.

"You're wearing pajamas?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just – WHY? I mean – you weren't wearing any last night. Or the night before."

"Last night I really wasn't planning on staying here and I certainly wasn't going to sleep in my suit, and the night before doesn't count, I was drunk. I just prefer sleeping in them." Belle laughed a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well – that'll make things difficult, won't it?"

"I didn't say they'd be staying on right now," Gold replied.

"Alright. Well, are you going to – take them off then?" Gold smirked at her.

"I was sort of hoping that you would be the one to do that." Belle pounced onto the bed and straddled him, then began unbuttoning his pajama top.

"Like this?" she asked playfully.

"That'll do," he replied. Gold lifted up his head and kissed her, then they both leaned back, Belle pressing her body against Gold, his pajama top open as her hands meandered up and down his bare chest.

"Tell me what you like," Belle whispered.

"I like whatever you like," he replied. Belle began to kiss his bare chest, moving her lips downward toward his navel, then proceeded to push her hands underneath his pajama bottoms. He was already hard for her.

"That didn't take long," Belle teased.

"You're quite easy to get excited about, love," Gold whispered.

"Have you got, um -"

"Yes, right here." Gold sat up and reached over to the nightstand, where he had set the box of condoms that he purchased earlier that day. Before he moved to take one out of the box, Belle sat up, grabbed his pajama top, pulled it off of him and tossed it onto the floor. "That's real silk, I hope you know that." Belle just shrugged as Gold took out one of the condoms, unwrapped it, and handed it to Belle. "Why don't you do the honors?" Belle just smiled at him.

"Okay," she said coyly. Belle carefully place the condom on him. "Top or bottom?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to be on top or bottom?"

"I think I like the view from the bottom; preferably if you remove that lovely nightgown." Belle lifted the gown over her head and tossed it onto the floor, then straddled Gold. She grabbed his cock and maneuvered it inside of her, moaning a bit as she did so.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"You're sure about this?" Belle gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?" She thrust herself forward, her bare chest touching his, and she rested her head in the nape of his neck as she began to swivel her hips back and forth.

"Oh, Belle. Oh, god, BELLE!" Gold screamed out, and he grabbed onto her hair and began to tug it. Both of them began to shake and moan as their bodies intertwined with one another. They continued until they were fully spent, with Gold letting out one final loud scream, then collapsing back into the pillow with Belle on top of him. They both lay in silence for several minutes, until Gold finally spoke up. "Wow," he simply whispered.

"That sums it up, doesn't it?" Belle added.

"I should probably get up and clean up, I don't want you to have to change your bedding again."

"Okay," Belle whispered, but didn't move.

"As much as I love having you on top of me, I believe you need to move in order for me to accomplish that task."

"I don't want to," Belle whimpered.

"I'll be back," Gold said, and Belle reluctantly slid off of him and onto her side. Gold stood up, grabbed his cane, and headed into the bathroom. When he returned to the bed, Belle was waiting for him, sitting up and wearing his pajama top.

"Excuse me, I believe that's mine," he said.

"I think it looks better on me," Belle joked. Gold thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose it does," he agreed. He climbed into bed and Belle snuggled into his arms. Gold peppered several kisses onto her cheek. "So are we going to turn in early or watch some television or do this again or what?" Belle laughed.

"I wouldn't mind just talking, to be honest. Get to know each other."

"Well, that's an odd and ironic statement, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is."

"So – what do you want to talk about?" Gold asked.

"Why do your students hate you?" Belle asked. "I kind of, um – looked on 'Rate my Professor' when you were gone."

"Ah, yes – that. I've read those comments and sadly – they're fairly accurate."

"I can't imagine that," Belle told him.

"Come take one of my classes, you might change your mind. The problem is that students nowadays seem to think that a good grade is handed out to them if they merely show up. I expect critical thinking from my students because I want them to learn something. The ones that oppose to my teaching methods don't wish to apply themselves as fully as I believe they are capable of, your friend included, I'm sad to say. I do give out good grades if they are earned. I also want to point out that I meticulously keep my posted office hours, and actually I'm there more often than not because frankly, I have nowhere else to be. If any of these students wish to ask for help, they know where to find me."

"One of them called you a walking horror show. I don't think you come off as very approachable."

"You approached me," Gold reminded her.

"There was only one seat left at the bar," Belle joked. "You weren't exactly overtly friendly either until you'd had a drink or two more."

"Well, that changed rather fast, didn't it?" Gold gave her a few soft kisses.

"Indeed it did."

"So, um – what happens next? After tonight."

"I take Bae back to his mother on Wednesday after school. We can go out to dinner if you'd like."

"Okay," Belle replied. "So are we um – what are we? I'm sorry, this has never happened to me before, not this fast."

"I think we're still figuring things out, but – I do want to see you again. I like you, Belle. Trust me, I don't like many people, but I do like you."

"I would hope so," Belle said, and they both laughed.

"I can't promise much right now, between work and fighting for my boy. I think we just have to take it one day at a time and – see what happens. This weekend was absolutely amazing. Minus the um – drunken evening."

"Actually, that one wasn't that bad, either. You were a complete gentleman. Even apologized when you kissed me."

"Did you accept my apology?"

"No," Belle replied, and she moved on top of him and began to kiss him. Within minutes, he was hard again. It was going to be a long, beautiful night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have been reading and enjoying this! Feedback is appreciated!

Three hours. That was how long Gold and Belle spent in orgasmic bliss the night prior. Gold was more shocked than impressed at his own stamina, given the fact that he had never gone that long before in his life, and the night before that he was all but unconscious after two glorious orgasms. Then again, that night he was still recuperating from a bad hangover and was amazed that he could perform at all. Last night, he was completely sober and Belle made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was a twenty-something lad back in Glasgow.

Gold asked Belle to set the alarm for eight in the morning, as he had to be on campus by ten, which was no problem, given that she had to be at work by then as well. He asked her to wake him if she were to arise earlier, as he wanted to awaken to her in bed with him that morning, but it was he who was the first to rouse. Her head was nestled under his chin, his arms were wrapped tightly around her body, and their legs were intertwined. Gold remembered her snuggling into his arms, and they were quietly talking about what awaited them at their respective places of employment on Monday. Somewhere during that conversation Gold must have drifted off to sleep, or perhaps Belle did and he simply followed suit. Everything with Belle felt so natural and uncomplicated and – right. It just felt right, as if this was where he was meant to be. Sleeping with her wrapped in his arms felt right, which was odd, given the fact that Gold was never much of a cuddler in bed. Then again, he never really had partners that wanted that much physical contact with him.

He began to play with her hair a bit, utterly amazed at the beauty that was lying in bed with him. Part of him was still wondering if this was some sort of dream. Belle let out a soft, sleepy moan as she shifted her weight in his arms, and Gold placed a soft kiss on her head. "You're so beautiful," Gold whispered. Belle placed a soft kiss on his bare chest, which was still bare because she refused to give back his pajama top the night before.

"What time is it?" Belle mumbled.

"Almost seven-thirty. Sorry, I probably should have let you sleep, I just – wanted some time with you before I have to leave."

"It's okay," Belle replied. "I like getting an early start anyway." Belle sat up a bit, propping her head up. "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't think I moved an inch all night. Then again, we did quite a bit of moving yesterday evening, didn't we?"

"Yes we did," Belle replied. She moved her lips to his and they shared a soft kiss. "I'm really going to miss you. But I hope you have a good few days with your son."

"Thank you. I'll miss you, too." They were both quiet for a moment. "So, um – Bae goes back with his mum Wednesday after school and – if you'd like, we could -"

"I'd love to," Belle chimed in before he was even able to complete his thought.

"You didn't even let me finish, I could have been asking you join me at an orgy for all you know," Gold teased, and Belle laughed.

"I don't think you'd do that. You and your silk pajamas aren't exactly the orgy type."

"I suppose you have a point," Gold agreed. "Anyhow – I'd like to take you out to dinner. Somewhere nice. Do you like Italian food?"

"Love it," Belle replied.

"Good. I'll make a reservation at _Bella Notte_ then." They were quiet again for a bit.

"What are we, Callum?" Belle asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – I've never jumped into anything like this in such a fast manner. Are we friends, are we dating – what? I just don't want to be nothing more than the girl you're sleeping with."

"Whatever gave you the idea that that's who you are?"

"Because, I – I'm not sure what else I would be. It's too soon for me to call myself your girlfriend and I'm not even sure I can say you're a friend yet. I don't even know how old you are, I don't know what music you like, what your hobbies are, none of that."

"I'm fifty. Just turned last month, it was a miserable day. I like classic rock and a bit of jazz, and in my spare time, when I'm not with my boy or spending the weekend with a beautiful woman that I'm stunned even looked twice at me, I enjoy spinning."

"Spinning? What is that?" Belle asked.

"Spinning wheel. My aunts taught me."

"Oh. Well that's – different. But interesting," Belle said. "I like all kinds of music – big fan of the old standards though – Gershwin, Cole Porter, that sort of thing. I'm a pretty avid reader – but then I work in a library so it's hard not to be. Other than yoga class – that's about it. I'm really not that complicated. Probably more on the boring side than anything."

"I wouldn't even dream of using the word 'boring' to describe you, love," Gold said. "I know that we have a lot to learn about one another. And we will – as long as that's what you'd like." Belle leaned over and kissed him, allowing him to trace his tongue inside of her mouth.

"I'd like that very much," Belle responded.

"I'm glad," Gold said.

"There is one more thing I'd like to know about you before you leave today, though."

"What would that be?" Gold asked. Belle climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"How ticklish are you?" Belle began to tickle his waist, then moved her hands upward on the sides of his chest, as Gold laughed loudly, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe – I'd like – to know – the same," Gold spoke through his laughter, and he grabbed Belle and began to tickle her as well. Belle squealed loudly as they wrestled on the bed, each trying to find where the other was most ticklish. When Gold found a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back, Belle jumped backward, landing on Gold's right ankle, and he let out a loud, pained scream.

"Callum! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – are you alright?" Belle asked, both of them immediately halting their playful behavior.

"I'm fine. Give me a minute," Gold whispered, as he leaned back and grimaced in pain.

"I really am sorry, Callum, I just – is there anything I can do? Let me look at it," Belle said, fighting back tears, and she moved to pull the blankets back.

"No! Don't look at it!" Gold shouted, and Belle stopped her movement and let the covers go. "I don't want you to look at it."

"Callum, I already saw it, it's not that bad," Belle said.

"It's not that good, either." Gold sighed and closed his eyes, and Belle moved to his side and began to tousle his hair.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not particularly, no," Gold admitted. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "I had a night class, four years ago. I was on my way to my car, a young girl was pulling out of her parking space, and – she didn't see me. I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice her backing out, either. She – she pinned my ankle under the tire."

"I'm sorry," Belle said quietly.

"Why haven't you asked about it? We spent the whole weekend together and you never said a word."

"I didn't have any reason to. It doesn't have anything to do with who you are."

"It has _everything_ to do with who I am," Gold insisted. "My marriage was not in the best shape before my accident; it simply unraveled afterward."

"She left you because of THAT?" Belle asked, stunned.

"Who said she's the one who left?"

"I – I guess I just assumed that -"

"Almost a year ago, while she was out getting her hair done or some other bullshit, I rented a moving service, had them get my things, and I left. I had procured an apartment that I presumed would be a temporary residence until I could get her out of my house, and it is MY house. It didn't quite work out as I'd planned. Now I'm still in that apartment, I have my son two days a week and every other weekend, unless she wants to be rid of him so that she can go flit off with her boy toy. I had no idea that she'd stoop to hiring Cora Mills to represent her, but – I shouldn't have put anything past her."

"Cora Mills, is that the – the ex?"

"I didn't cheat on my wife, if that's what you're thinking next. I knew Cora a long time ago – ended things with her three years before I even met Milah. Yet another poor romantic choice on my part; I can't help but wonder if I'm just doomed to enter into relationships that will do nothing but burn me in the end." Belle bit her lip and looked down sadly. "Belle, I didn't mean – hey," Gold began, and he reached out and touched her cheek. "You are nothing like them. Nothing at all. Which is why I'm so perplexed about this entire thing. Nice things don't happen to me. Not ever."

"Maybe – maybe that's about to change."

"That would be lovely if it were true." Gold sighed and leaned his head on Belle's shoulder. "Well, I probably revealed far more than I should have. And I'm sober, so I can't even excuse it on the Scotch."

"It's okay," Belle told him. "You've been pretty lonely, hmm?"

"Yeah," Gold admitted. "So, um – you can feel free to cancel our Wednesday outing if you'd like."

"Why?"

"You really would still want to go out with me after hearing all of this?"

"You're still in my bed, aren't you? Have I asked you to leave?" Gold sat up, climbed on top of her, and began to kiss her.

"This is real, isn't it?" he asked.

"I hope it is," Belle replied. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, and just as he became hard, Belle's alarm clock started screeching at them. Gold sighed and collapsed on top of her, burying his face between her breasts.

"Well, that figures," he mumbled.

"You want to take a shower?" Belle asked, playing with his hair.

"I presumed I would; I am going straight to work from here."

"I meant – together," Belle said. Gold lifted up his head.

"I would love that. But I'm afraid it would take far longer than I have time for. I'll gladly take a raincheck on that, however."

"Maybe I'll spill spaghetti on you Wednesday, I can be quite clumsy." Gold smiled at her.

"God, I'm going to miss you," Gold said.

"You can call me, you know. I do have a phone," Belle said.

"I'll do that," Gold said. "Oh, Belle, why did I have to meet you at such a bad time in my life?"

"Maybe you met me exactly when you needed to. And vice versa."

"Maybe I did," Gold agreed, and he kissed her once again.

* * *

Gold's chatty classroom went silent the moment he walked through the door. Ruby wasn't sure whether she should shoot a disapproving glare his way or simply bury her head in a book and hope he didn't try to look at her.

"Good morning, class," Gold said, a chipper tone in his voice. "I hope everyone had a good weekend." The entire class remained silent, and several students exchanged puzzled glances with one another. "Well – I'd like to veer just a bit from the syllabus today and discuss a topic I hadn't planned on. Relationships. What makes a good one? How soon does one know that they're actually IN a good one?"

"I was in a really good one last night," one young man stated, and several members of the class laughed.

"Crude comments will not win you any extra points with me, dearie," Gold said, and the young boy rolled his eyes at him.

"You mean extra credit?" a girl asked.

"Perhaps," Gold said. "It has occurred to me that some of you might be in need of something to boost your grade up. Since most of you are involved in interpersonal relationships at various levels of development, I thought this would be a timely and interesting topic for you to assess. Therefore – I would like to offer you an opportunity for extra points."

"How many?" the same girl asked.

"Well – that depends on you. Between now and Wednesday, write an essay, length of your choice, regarding relationships. How long do you think it takes to develop a solid, lasting one? At what point do you know that this is what it will be? Is it possible to find a lasting relationship after one or two encounters? That sort of thing. Take whatever stand you like, but please use critical thinking skills and evidence to back up your thesis. I will give extra points based on both content and how well you defend your thesis. Any questions?" Ruby was tempted to raise her hand and ask a question that would most definitely embarrass him, but she decided to remain silent. For now.

Gold continued with his scheduled lesson plan, and when class ended, Ruby tried to dart out of the room as quickly as possible, but Gold stopped her. "Miss Lucas – may I have a word?"

"What?" Ruby replied tersely.

"I trust that you will be quite discreet about our little – encounter this weekend."

"What, you don't want me to spread the word that you spent the entire weekend banging my best friend?"

"That's not what happened," Gold said.

"Then why the assignment? Sounds like you're fishing for dating advice."

"Of course I'm not," Gold insisted.

"Well, here's some advice from me. Belle is a good person – and from what I've seen this semester, you're nothing but an asshole. You don't deserve her." Ruby turned and stomped out of the classroom, not even noticing the look of sorrow that came across Gold's face as she walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Papa!" Bae said excitedly as he jumped into the car with Gold. "Can we get ice cream?"

"I think we should have dinner first, don't you? How about we do that – THEN we can have ice cream. Do you have a lot of homework?"

"I have to do a poetry assignment for English class," Bae said.

"Poetry assignment?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, I have to find a poem to read for class from memory. Do you know any?"

"Well, there are lots of poems out there – wouldn't even know where to start."

"We could go to the library and look for one," Bae suggested.

"Bae, I'm sure there are plenty of resources online, we certainly don't need to -" Gold stopped, and nearly slammed on his brakes.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing – nothing at all," Gold said. Ruby's words still stung him – he'd been told for most of his life that he wasn't deserving of anything he had, and a nagging voice in his head echoed Ruby's sentiment. _Worthless. Coward. Monster. Beast._ Oddly enough, he didn't feel like any of those things when he was with Belle. With Belle, he felt like – like the luckiest man in the world. "You know what Bae? I think you're right. We should go to the library."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is back . . . and this chapter is VERY explicit . . . you've been warned. :)
> 
> Feedback appreciated as always!

Gold and Bae entered the library together, and Gold immediately spotted Belle sitting at her desk. Gold smiled – she was so lovely, he thought to himself as he led Bae to her desk. "Um – excuse me miss – I was wondering if you could help my son and I with something," Gold said to her. Belle, who was looking at her computer screen, immediately stopped and looked up the moment his Scottish brogue began to ring in her ears.

"I – hi," Belle said, smiling at him. Gold glanced at Bae, then at Belle, as if to cue her to react more subtly.

"Hello," Gold said in a formal tone of voice. "My son here – he has a poetry assignment and he would like some assistance with that. I thought perhaps someone here could help him."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help Ba – I mean, I'd love to help you. I'm Belle. What's your name?" Belle asked, almost saying Bae's name but stopping herself.

"I'm Bae. This is my papa – his name is Callum, but he doesn't like to be called that," Bae said. Belle smiled at Gold as he smirked a bit.

"He doesn't? Well that's too bad – Callum is a nice name. So – what kind of poetry assignment do you have?"

"I have to memorize a poem for school," Bae said.

"Well, we just happen to have lots and lots of poetry books here in the library. That aisle right there – bottom three shelves closest to the front. I just need to finish some things up here, why don't you go start looking and I'll be right there to help you." Belle pointed to an aisle around the corner from where they were.

"Okay," Bae said excitedly, and he darted over to the books. Belle gave Gold a smug grin.

"You um – didn't seem to mind being called Callum when I was screaming it out last night, hmmm?" Gold blushed in embarrassment.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Gold replied.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want me to meet him just yet, it's too soon! Those were your words, not mine."

"I thought perhaps – in this capacity – it might work."

"You know that there are plenty of poems to be found online," Belle reminded him.

"Yes, but – there's nothing quite like the – personal touch of a librarian," Gold said playfully.

"Is that right?" Belle said, flirting back at him.

"Perhaps you should go help my boy out – we can talk later. In a more – private capacity," Gold said, noticing that a couple of people were not-so-subtly eyeing them. Belle bit her lip playfully and walked away.

When Belle returned to the desk, she was carrying several books, with Bae following behind carrying several books as well. "What's all this?" Gold asked.

"I can't decide, papa – I want to read more. Miss Belle is really smart – she knows lots about poems!" Bae said excitedly.

"I'm sure she does," Gold replied.

"You um – you can check these out," Belle said.

"I um – I'm afraid I don't have a library card," Gold admitted.

"It's okay, I have one, papa – from the school field trip last year, we all got one," Bae said, then he looked down sadly. "I don't know where it is though."

"It's okay – hey – how about I just check them out on my card, and then I'll just trust that you'll return them on time, would that be alright?" Belle asked.

"Is it okay, papa?" Bae asked.

"Well – if this nice young lady is offering – I suppose that'll be fine," Gold replied.

"Papa, are we still going to get ice cream?" Bae asked as Belle took out her library card and began to scan the books.

"Of course we are, son," Gold replied.

"Can Miss Belle come with us? You wanna go get ice cream with me and papa, Miss Belle?"

"Bae, I'm sure that Miss Belle has better things to do than tag along with us at the ice cream parlor," Gold said.

"Actually, no I don't," Belle chimed in. "I um – I'm off in two minutes, believe it or not. But, um – I don't want to be a third wheel tagging along with you," Belle said.

"Papa, PLEASE – she can help more with picking out a poem for me!" Bae insisted.

"Well, I – I suppose that'll be fine. You're welcome to join us miss, um -"

"You can just call me Belle. I like my name," Belle said, and she smirked at him. "So – may I call you Callum?"

"Well – why not?" Gold replied. He was clearly failing at hiding his feelings, so why not, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh, I like this one right here – _Casey at the Bat,_ it's a classic," Belle said as she paged through one of the books in the ice cream parlor. Gold looked it over.

"It's too long, he only has a few days to memorize it. He needs something shorter," Gold said, and he turned the page just as Bae came over to the table carrying three dishes of ice cream.

"Here Miss Belle – cookies and cream, just like you wanted," Bae said, and he handed her a dish.

"Thank you, Bae – it really is my favorite," Belle said.

"Papa hates it. He doesn't really like cookies – he's weird. Except these Scottish shortbread things, he likes those with tea. He's boring too – who likes plain vanilla ice cream?"

"There is nothing wrong with vanilla," Gold said, and he snatched his dish from Bae and took a bite.

"Well, we can't all like the same things," Belle said. "What did you get?"

"Rocky road and peanut butter brownie," Bae said, and he shoved a large spoonful into his mouth.

"Oh, I can't have any of that, I'm terribly allergic to peanuts and peanut butter," Belle said.

"You are?" Gold asked. "I mean – that's a shame, Bae loves peanut butter."

"Oh, I loved it the first and last time I tried it when I was a girl – ended up in the hospital, it was quite scary. But at least I know – I try to be very careful. So – what were you looking for in a poem, exactly?"

"I don't know – what do you like, Miss Belle?"

"Oh, I hardly think we'd have the same taste. I'm a bit of a romantic myself. Wordsworth, Coleridge, Lord Byron – they just – had a way about them."

"Who are they?" Bae asked.

"Just some of the finest poets ever to have lived. You're a bit young to have studied them, but I'm sure you will someday." After she said this, Gold began to recite a poem:

" _She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies."_

Gold eyed Belle as he spoke the words, and Belle could barely contain her smile.

"Wow – that's pretty, papa! Where'd you learn that?" Bae asked.

"You're not the only one that has memorized poetry, my boy," Gold said.

"Lord Byron – one of my favorites," Belle said, trying not to eye Gold up and down.

"Papa, can I learn that one?" Bae asked.

"I think that one is a bit too – mature for you, Bae," Gold replied.

"But Miss Belle likes it! Please, papa!" Bae begged.

"We'll see. Come on, finish your ice cream, we need to be getting home soon, you have homework to do," Gold insisted.

"Okay," Bae said sullenly. "Thanks for coming with us, Miss Belle. And thank you for your help with the poems."

"You're very welcome," Belle said.

"Bae, get your books," Gold said, and Bae gathered up his books. "You have a good evening, miss um – Belle," Gold said.

"You too – Callum," Belle replied. "I'll call you tonight," Belle mouthed to him as he walked away.

"Bye, Miss Belle!" Bae shouted, and Gold gave Belle one last smile as he headed out the door.

* * *

Gold had barely settled into bed when his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and answered. "Well – good evening, Miss Belle," he teased. Belle giggled on the other end.

"Good evening to you too, Callum," Belle replied, snuggled in her own bed. "Is Bae sleeping?"

"Well, I got him settled into bed, I'm not sure he's asleep. He's quite smitten with you, you know. It was 'Miss Belle' this and 'Miss Belle' that for over an hour when we got home. I think he has a bit of a crush. I'm not sure if I'm jealous or impressed at his impeccable taste."

"Well, he's a very sweet boy, Callum. I'm glad I got to meet him. So – what are you doing tonight? I'm assuming you're wearing a pair of your silk pajamas then?"

"That I am," Gold replied. "And what are you wearing?"

"What would you like me to be wearing?"

"I'd like you to be wearing ME, but that's not possible right now, is it?" Gold teased.

"Well – it will be in a couple of days. I do miss you."

"I miss you too," Gold agreed.

"So um – that poem – do you know the rest of it?"

"I do," Gold replied.

"You think you can – finish it for me?" Gold took a deep breath and began to recite it to her.

" _One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!"_

"How was that?" Gold asked, but there was nothing on the other end of the phone except a low, orgasmic moan. "Belle?"

"Oh god, Callum – that was amazing," Belle finally replied in a breathy voice.

"Belle are you – seriously? You find Lord Byron that exciting?"

"I find YOU that exciting. I was getting wet in the ice cream shop when you started that poem, I hope you know that."

"I did not," Gold replied.

"You have a very sexy accent, Callum. Among other things." Belle giggled a bit. "So, um – what would you like me to do for you?"

"Well, given that you're not actually here, I'm afraid there's not much that you CAN do, my dear."

"Callum, have you never had phone sex?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

"Well – there's a first time for everything, isn't there? So, do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Callum – I'm not wearing anything right now except for my panties – which I'm going to have to change as soon as we end this call because they're not exactly clean any longer. I'm lying here practically naked, Callum. On my bed. Where you were with me last night. Can you picture it, Callum?"

"Aye," Gold replied, and he felt himself getting hard.

"Now close your eyes – I'm touching my breast, Callum. But I'm pretending it's you. Can you feel that?" Gold closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Belle. Oh, I want to be there so badly with you, Belle."

"You are here with me, Callum. Pretend you're putting my nipple in your mouth. Remember how it tasted? You liked that, didn't you?"

"Oh – so much," Gold replied.

"Shhhh – just pretend. Imagine it – and it'll be real. As real as it was yesterday." Gold leaned back, closed his eyes, and pictured everything Belle was describing, his cock now fully erect.

"Oh, Belle. Oh, I want you so bad, Belle," Gold moaned.

"Pretend you're inside of me, Callum. I want you inside of me, please come inside of me."

"Oh god – oh, sweetheart yes!" Gold grabbed his cock as Belle whispered in his ear, his heart racing. Gold ran his hand up and down his cock, his panting growing louder with each thrust until he finally groaned allowed himself to release his orgasmic rush. Gold sank back into his pillow and sighed a relaxed sigh. "You're amazing, Belle," he whispered into the phone.

"Well, I try," Belle replied.

"Papa? I can't sleep," Bae said as he peeked into the room.

"Bae! I um – what are you doing here?" Gold said loudly, rousing from his ecstasy. He heard Belle gasp on the phone, then quickly hung up without saying goodbye, hoping she would understand.

"Can I sleep with you, papa?" Bae asked.

"I um – I need to use the bathroom Bae, go have a snack," Gold said.

"But mama says no snacks after eight."

"Well your mother isn't here, I say it's okay, I'll come get you when I'm done." Bae gave him a strange look.

"Okay, papa," Bae said, and he walked away. Gold breathed a sigh of relief, and he immediately grabbed the phone and called Belle.

"I am so, so sorry Belle," Gold said apologetically, not even saying hello when she answered.

"Callum, it's fine – I heard Bae's voice, is something wrong?"

"Fortunately he's just having a bit of trouble sleeping. Had he walked in a minute earlier I'd be calling his therapist instead of you. Belle, I um – tonight was – lovely but – I can't take that risk again, not when my boy is here. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do. I told you – your son comes first. You just enjoy your time with him and – I'll see you Wednesday. You have a good night, Callum."

"You too. Goodnight, Belle." Gold looked at mess on himself and his sheets after he hung up the phone. What the hell was he doing, acting like some horny teenager, he wondered to himself. He was a grown man, getting himself all worked up over a woman he barely knew. She was nothing but trouble, he knew that from the moment he woke up with a hangover on her pink bedding. Gold sighed as he stood up and began to clean up the mess he had made.

How much longer was it till Wednesday? Too long as far as he was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Gold read is "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Belle have their date and . . . . . other stuff. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my readers are enjoying this! Feedback is appreciated, as usual!

Belle practically ran to the door when the doorbell rang. "Hey," she said as she opened the door, her face alit with a big smile. Gold stood in front of her carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Callum – they – they're beautiful. Stargazer lilies and blue iris, two of my favorites, how did you know?"

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so – the florist recommended this. So you – you like them then?"

"They're beautiful. My father is a florist, I know all about different flowers. You asked for a nice bouquet for a date, didn't you?" Gold just smiled and nodded. "Well, you got good advice. Let me put those in a vase, be right back." Belle took the bouquet from Gold and left the room, then came back with it in a vase. She set it on her coffee table, then walked over to Gold.

"You look lovely," Gold said. Belle was wearing a short blue dress and three-inch heels, her hair perfectly coiffed and flowing down her back.

"Thank you," Belle replied. "That um – that's a nice suit. We – kind of match." Gold was wearing a pin-striped black suit with a blue tie and pocket square.

"It's almost as if we planned it," Gold joked.

"Or maybe we're just that much in synch with one another," Belle suggested. They both stood facing one another nervously, and after several moments of awkward silence, Belle moved in to kiss him, and he kissed her back. They kissed for nearly a minute, until Gold pulled back.

"If we don't go we'll be late for our reservation," Gold said. "You are hungry, right?"

"Starving," Belle replied.

"Well then – let's be on our way," Gold said, and he led her out the door.

* * *

"So um – how were things with Bae yesterday?" Belle asked. "Did he decide on a poem?"

"Yes he did. _The Mountain and the Squirrel_ by Ralph Waldo Emerson. It was one you suggested."

"Oh, that's a fun one, I like that. So – when do you see him again?"

"Well, I'll find out this Friday, I have another court date. I'm hoping that it goes better than last week." Belle reached across the table and took his hand.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You're such a good father."

"Well, I do my best," Gold said. "So – what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know, everything looks so good," Belle said, looking over the menu. "How about you?"

"I'll probably get lasagna, it's my favorite."

"Well, what have we here – having a night out, are you darling?" Carla asked as she approached the table. "I thought that was you when you walked in but Ursula said no, it can't be, he's with some pretty young thing." Carla turned and looked at Belle. "I'm Carla by the way – Callum and I go way back."

"I – I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you," Belle said, a bit nervous and not sure what else to say. Gold sat glaring at Carla through the entire exchange.

"Belle – I'll be right back, give me a moment please," Gold said, and he stood up and ushered Carla away from the table and out into the waiting area. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just had dinner with my wife. So – was that what the popcorn and condoms were for?"

"That isn't your concern."

"Oh Callum, really, a STUDENT? I understand you're a lonely man, and she is a pretty little thing but do you really want to run that risk?"

"Belle is not one of my students," Gold spat at her.

"What is she, a TA then? That's not much better."

"If you must know, she is an adult with a career and she just looks a bit younger than she is. My social life is none of your concern, dearie."

"Really, how old is she then? If she's discovered some fountain of youth secret I must have it!"

"How much of this is Milah going to hear about?" Gold asked.

"Oh, I've told you, I could give a damn about Milah. Don't worry darling – your little secret is safe with me. She is adorable – however did you manage to get her to look twice at you?"

"I'm really not quite sure," Gold replied. "I like her – quite a bit. Carla, please – don't tell Milah about this."

"Won't say a word. So – I hear you have a court date on Friday. Have you called her yet?"

"I am not that desperate."

"Well – if you ever are – I saw her the other day and she said she'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Oh, I'm sure she would. Are we done here?"

"Yes, I believe we are, Ursula is waiting in the car for me and if I don't get out there soon she'll leave me here."

"You swear you won't tell Milah?"

"I told you I'm not taking sides in this. But if I have to – I choose you."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"Probably not. Have fun with your Belle. Goodnight, darling." Carla left, and Gold made his way back to the table. As soon as he sat down, he grabbed his glass of wine and took a long drink.

"I'm sorry about that," Gold said.

"Callum – who was that woman?" Belle asked. Gold took another drink.

"Carla DeVille – an old friend of mine and my ex-wife's. The only one from that crowd that's still speaking to me."

"Were you and her ever -" Belle began, and Gold snickered a bit.

"No, my dear, Carla is – not interested in me that way. Now Milah on the other hand – I had my suspicions about them but I never asked. Some things are better left unknown." Gold finished off his glass of wine, grabbed the bottle they had ordered, and poured himself another glass.

"Are you alright? You um – you're drinking rather fast."

"Just wasn't expecting to see anyone I know here this evening."

"Is – is it a problem for you to be out with me?" Gold took another drink.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Your ex has a boyfriend, right? Why can she date and not you?"

"Well that's a very good question now, isn't it? It's just – very complicated right now and I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize my chances to regain custody of my son. I've already done enough," he said quietly, then he took another drink.

"Callum – I don't want to be the reason you lose your son."

"Belle let's not worry about any of this, let's just – enjoy dinner. Get to know one another more. Alright?"

"Okay," Belle replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Belle – I wanted this to be a nice evening."

"It's okay – and it is nice. I like being with you."

"I like being with you too, Belle. Very much." Gold smiled a bit, then he took another drink.

* * *

"Thank you for driving," Gold said as he removed his suit jacket when they entered Belle's house. Gold drank most of the bottle of wine at the restaurant on his own, and he felt that it would be safer if Belle drove them home.

"Here, let me take that." Belle helped him remove his jacket and then hung it up in the closet. "I've never driven a Cadillac before, I practically needed a booster seat, I'm so short."

"You – are perfect. Just as you are," Gold said. Belle pushed him against the closet door and kissed him.

"Did you bring anything? I mean – an overnight bag or something like that?" Belle asked after they pulled out of their kiss.

"I dropped Bae off on the way here so – no. Didn't want to presume anything either."

"Well, I have an extra toothbrush but I don't think you'll fit into one of my nightgowns." Gold laughed a bit.

"I certainly wouldn't look as nice in it."

"So do you want to – go to bed or what?"

"Okay," Gold replied. Belle took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Be right back," Belle said, and she went into the other room. Gold sat on the edge of the bed. He removed his shoes, his tie, his vest and his pants, then picked up the photo that sat on Belle's nightstand. He was still staring at it when Belle came back in the room, dressed in her nightgown.

"Are these your parents?" Gold asked.

"Yes," Belle replied.

"You all look so happy."

"We were."

"Where are they?"

"My father lives in Boston – we moved to the states when I was a little girl. And my mother – she passed away when I was nineteen."

"I'm sorry," Gold said.

"It's okay. I put a toothbrush out for you and there are towels in the closet if you need one."

"Thank you." Gold stood up and went into the bathroom, then came out a few minutes later. He was still wearing his shirt, his boxer shorts, and his socks. Belle was sitting in bed waiting for him. Gold removed his shirt, then climbed into bed next to her.

"Will you be warm enough?" Belle asked as Gold climbed under the covers.

"I think so," Gold replied. "You're sure you're okay with me staying here?"

"I kind of presumed you would, to be honest." Gold moved in to kiss her, and they kissed for several minutes. Gold couldn't help but stare at the photo on the nightstand as they kissed, and he pulled away from her after a bit.

"I didn't bring anything with me tonight, Belle. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We can just talk some more. Would that be alright?"

"I'd like that." Belle reached over and turned off the light, and they snuggled into one another's arms. "My mother left me. When I was just a lad. Just – up and left. My father was a gambler and a drunkard – he ended up dumping me to live with my aunties when I was barely ten years old – Bae's age. They were good to me though – taught me how to spin. Treated me right. But I always wanted what you had. Nice parents. Good people. Wanted that for Bae, too. He deserves better than what he's got."

"He's got you – you're a good father. I'm so sorry, Callum. I'm sorry things were rough for you growing up."

"It's no matter. I made my way." Gold gave Belle several soft kisses on her cheek and neck, and Belle did the same in return.

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Not till about noon. I teach in the afternoon on Thursdays."

"That works out well, I work the afternoon shift as well. I won't even set an alarm then." Gold let out a loud sigh.

"I missed being here with you. That's crazy, isn't it? I didn't even know you five days ago and I'm already missing you terribly when we're apart."

"I missed you too, Callum. I'm glad I got to see you Monday though."

"Bae likes you very much. I'm glad."

"Me too." Belle sighed. "So – are we officially – something? Or is it too soon for that?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Gold replied. Belle lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for several minutes, then Belle snuggled back into his arms and they both settled into sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Belle awoke on her side of the bed, having pulled out of Gold's arms in her sleep. She rolled over sleepily and smiled a bit. Gold was lying on his back, his hair tousled, letting out a soft snore. She turned back to glance at the clock, which read eight-thirty. Belle ran her fingers through his hair and began to kiss him softly. He began to stir, and Belle smiled at him when he cracked opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she whispered.

"More like sleeping beast," he muttered. Gold rolled himself into her arms, resting his head just under her neck.

"I can make us some morning tea, would you like that?"

"That'd be nice," Gold replied quietly.

"Okay. Be right back." Belle slipped out of the bed and Gold buried his face in her pillow as she did. "You gonna fall back to sleep?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," Gold mumbled. Belle kissed the top of his head and left the room. She returned with a tray sometime later, and set it down on the nightstand.

"Hey – tea is ready," Belle said as she sat down next to Gold and ran her hand across his cheek. "Do you take sugar?"

"What kind is it?" Gold asked, sitting up a bit.

"Scottish tea," Belle replied. "I bought some this week – I thought you might like it. I also bought some of those Scottish shortbread cookies Bae said you liked." Gold looked at her in awe.

"You – are an angel," he said, and Belle handed him a teacup with two cookies and a napkin on the platter. "I don't want to get crumbs in your bed."

"It's no problem, I can vacuum later." Belle picked up her own teacup and took a sip. "This isn't bad," she said. "No sugar then?"

"Sugar ruins the flavor. Thank you so much, Belle. I'm sorry about last night."

"What about it?"

"I wanted a better night for us. Then Carla showed up and I drank too much wine and -"

"It's okay. You're just having a bad time of it right now, that's all."

"I just don't want you to think I'm some drunkard, I really am a social drinker at best. I've just been – nothing seems to be going right for me lately. Except for you. I don't want to mess that up."

"Well, you haven't so far," Belle said.

"I should have been more prepared last night, too. I just didn't want to presume anything."

"It's okay. I actually – have some protection here – bought some of that too. I just didn't think that last night was a good idea for that. You seemed to want to talk more. You do tend to talk a lot when you drink."

"Yes, I'm aware," Gold said. He finished off his tea and cookies and put the cup on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"So, um – you want to?" Belle asked as Gold started to move to get up.

"Want to what?" he asked.

"You know – what we didn't do last night," she said playfully.

"Do you want to?" he asked. Belle pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him hard. "I take it that's a yes, then?"

"They're in the drawer," Belle whispered as she kissed his neck.

"What are?" Gold asked, and he moaned a bit.

"The condoms. They're in the drawer on your side," she said. Gold reached for the drawer handle, and in the process, he knocked over the teacup that was sitting on the nightstand. He heard a tiny clink as it went tumbling to the ground.

"Oh crap," Gold said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it later."

"I think I broke it," he said.

"I'll get it later," Belle said again, not caring one bit. She pulled back the covers and reached for Gold's underpants, then pulled them down. He was rock hard. Belle slid her body down until her mouth was at his crotch, and she began to lick him carefully. Gold found the box of condoms in the drawer, and he clumsily fumbled with it until it was open. He took one out of the box and handed it to Belle. Belle opened the package and placed the condom on him, then slid her body up and allowed him inside of her. "You want to be on top?" she asked.

"I like you on top just fine," he replied.

"You haven't been on top before. It's okay – we can switch."

"You sure?" he asked. Belle nodded her head, and Gold grabbed her from behind, wrapped his arms around her tightly, and rolled her onto her back. He slipped out of her for a moment while doing so, but carefully maneuvered back into her. Belle looked up at him and smiled.

"I like you on top, too," she told him.

"Well, we'll have to take turns then, won't we?" Gold slipped his hands under her nightgown and cupped each breast gently as he kissed her on the lips. Belle lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his back. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"I do yoga," she reminded him.

"Oh, that's right." Gold kissed her again, then began to gyrate his hips faster as he felt himself climaxing. "Oh, Belle – oh god, oh it feels so good, it feels so good, sweetheart." Gold buried his face just above Belle's shoulder, and she grabbed his hair from behind and tugged on it gently. They both moaned loudly and gripped one another tightly as they climaxed. Gold collapsed to her side when they finished, and he rested his head on her chest. "You're amazing," he whispered.

"I think you're pretty amazing," Belle replied. "So – what are your plans tonight?" Belle began to play with his hair.

"I have to grade papers tonight. I don't know if I'll have Bae this weekend and if I do I won't have time to do that."

"Oh," Belle said, sounding disappointed.

"You can still come over to my place, though. If you'd like. I don't mind the company."

"I – I'll bring a book. And pizza," she said.

"Can you bring some of that tea?"

"Okay, that too," she said. "Am I um – going to be staying over?"

"That would be nice," Gold said. "Again – up to you."

"Do you make any decisions in this relationship or it all up to me?"

"My aunties taught me that a gentleman always lets the lady take the lead," he replied. "You just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Maybe sometimes – I might want you to tell ME what you want. If you'd be willing?" Gold propped his head on his hand and looked at her with a smile.

"Didn't know you were that much of a little vixen," he said.

"I can be – sometimes," Belle said. She gave him a quick kiss, then climbed out of the bed and walked over to the teacup that was lying on the floor.

"Is it broken?" he asked. Belle picked up teacup.

"It's – chipped," she said.

"I'm sorry. I break everything I touch, it seems."

"It's okay – you can barely see it," Belle told him, and she showed him the teacup. "Don't worry about it." Belle sat down on the edge of the bed and began to kiss him.

"I should probably get going, I need to straighten up my place a bit if you're coming over tonight."

"I don't mind a mess."

"Well, you definitely picked the right person to date then," Gold said. "That – is what we're doing, right?"

"I think we're doing a lot more than that," Belle said.

"I mean – it's just us, right? Exclusively? I know it's not even been a week, but -" Belle stopped him with another kiss.

"I have no interest in anyone but you, Callum."

"How is this real? Good things like this don't happen to me, Belle – how is this real?"

"Maybe your luck is changing."

"Oh, sweetheart, I hope so. I truly hope so." Belle straddled on top of him and they kissed again. He wasn't quite ready to leave just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time . . . and a teeny bit of angst . . . . . feedback appreciated, thank you for reading!

Belle and Gold spent the evening together on Thursday at his place; he graded papers while she did some reading. They ate pizza, drank tea, and made small talk as Gold took a break from his work. For most couples, this would have been a normal weekday evening. But not for them – a week prior to that day, the two of them had never met before. Now here they were, acting like they had known one another for months – years, even.

And it didn't even seem odd, or wrong. It just seemed _right_ in every way. Belle looked up as Gold chuckled a bit from his desk. "Found a good one, did you?" Belle asked.

"Well, none of them are GOOD, at least per my standard. But this one is – interesting." Gold began reading from the paper. "While I understand that, in today's society, parameters put upon people in regard to their relationships are frowned upon, I am certain that some people are simply deluding themselves when they think that a person who should, by all rights, be out of their league as the saying goes, could even possibly be a fit for them in a long-term relationship."

"Ruby wrote that one, didn't she?" Belle replied.

"Yes, this is your friend Miss Lucas' handiwork. She could use some tutoring, that's one of the worst run-on sentences I've seen."

"She works and goes to school; she does her best. Writing isn't her strong suit."

"Obviously not," Gold said, and he was writing on the paper as she got up and moved to stand behind him.

"You're giving her a C minus?" Belle asked.

"She should be glad I'm giving her a passing grade at all."

"Why? Because of her writing style, or because you didn't like what she said?" Belle asked.

"I have high expectations for my students. It's not my fault that they don't meet them."

"Well, maybe you need to lower them a bit. When I was getting my undergrad I was working two jobs AND going to school full time, not to mention helping my father out after my mother passed. If I'd had a professor like you I probably would have had a nervous breakdown."

"Something tells me you wouldn't have had any problems in my class at all." Gold spun around in his chair, grabbed Belle, and pulled her into his lap.

"Is that right?" Belle teased.

"I think I'd have been the one with the problem. The school frowns upon teachers dating their students."

"Well, how do you know I'd have wanted to date you?" Belle teased.

"I don't think we could have stayed away from one another if we wanted to," Gold said. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed for several minutes. "You want to go to bed?" Gold asked, finally coming up for breath.

"Are you done with grading papers?"

"Only have a few more – they can wait. I can't." Belle moved her hand toward his crotch and smiled.

"I guess not," she said, then giggled a bit. "Okay – let's go to bed then. Even though I'm not the least bit tired."

"You will be," Gold said playfully. Belle jumped out of his lap and darted toward the bedroom, and Gold followed behind as fast as he was able.

* * *

"You're not nervous, are you?" Belle asked as she straightened Gold's tie, helping him to get dressed for his court date that morning.

"Completely," he replied.

"It'll be fine. Bae loves you so much."

"Well, that's neither here nor there right now. Belle, what makes me the most angry is this whole thing isn't about Bae; it's about pettiness. Milah doesn't want me to have Bae because I WANT the lad, and her blasted attorney just wants to get revenge on me for something long in the past. I would gladly give Milah everything she wants if she would just let me have my boy. Even the house – my beautiful house that I had built from the ground up."

"I'm so sorry, Callum. I wish I could be there for support, but – I have to work."

"It's alright; probably wouldn't be a very good idea for you to be there right now anyway."

"You'll message me as soon as it's done, right? You promise me?"

"I promise," Gold replied, and he gave her a kiss.

"So, if um – if this works out in your favor – how are we going to work things out with Bae around?"

"Well, I don't see that it'll be too difficult. The lad already adores you. I'll just simply tell him that I took a liking to you after we met, went back to the library and asked you on a date, and you said yes. I promise you – he'll be nothing but happy about it. I know I am." Belle kissed him.

"Good luck, Callum. I'll be thinking of you."

"And I, you," Gold replied. They shared one more long, deep kiss before they departed.

* * *

It was nearing four in the afternoon, and still not a word from Gold. Belle kept looking at her phone, which she kept on silent but at her side, hoping to hear something – anything – from him. But there was nothing. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got.

Another half an hour went by; the library was set to close in almost thirty minutes, and Belle didn't know what to do. Surely the court session was over by now. She texted Gold ten minutes prior, and received no response. Something was wrong, she just knew it. Belle looked at her phone once again, desperately willing it to give her some response. She looked up for a moment and saw a familiar face enter the library. It was the woman that came over to talk to them at the restaurant the other night. She was tall and dressed in fur and heels and looked completely out of place in a public library. The woman looked at Belle and walked straight over to her.

"Well, you DO work here – I thought Ursula was playing a trick on me."

"I – Miss Deville, right?" Belle asked nervously.

"Oh, please call me Carla, everyone does. It was lovely to meet you the other night. I have to say, I haven't seen Callum Gold with a smile that big on his face in ages, aside from the times he's with his son."

"We, um – we were just having dinner," Belle said.

"Oh, I know all about dinner, and popcorn and – well everything else. I mean, I don't KNOW know, but – it's not that difficult to figure out. Anyhow – that's why I'm here. Callum obviously cares about you a great deal, and – well he's going to need quite a bit of support from you. My wife works for the city, so I had her track you down and – here you are."

"Support? What happened?"

"Well, I was in court this afternoon – it was quite brutal. Now, I said I wouldn't take sides in this battle, Callum and Milah are both my friends, but that boy – I'm not a fool, I know who he belongs with, and it sure as hell isn't her. Unfortunately, the judge is an ass, he hates Callum, and he granted Milah temporary sole custody of the lad. He only has limited, supervised visitation for the next month, and his last chance is next month's court date. If he can't sway the judge, well – he could lose the boy forever."

"That – that's terrible! Callum is a wonderful father! Why hasn't he called me?"

"I don't think he's called anyone, dear. I'm not sure he even wants to. I know him all too well, and I know that his likely plans for this evening are to drown his sorrows in a bottle of Scotch. I'm sure he's well on his way through one as we speak."

"I – I need to go to him," Belle said.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. He needs someone right now, and – I think you're that person. I've been on him for months about finding an attorney, but the problem is, no one will take his case. No one will go up against Cora Mills. Well – that's not exactly true, there is ONE person who will, and has said so, but – Callum refuses to even consider the option. Perhaps you can convince him otherwise. Something tells me he'll listen to you more than he will to me."

"I'm going to go tell my boss I need to leave early. Thank you for letting me know."

"You might need this," Carla said. She reached into her purse, took out a key, and handed it to Belle. "Key to his apartment – I doubt he'd even answer the door right now."

"You – you have a key to his place?"

"I have a key to everyone's place. Might even have one to yours, you never know," she teased. "Just take care of him, alright? Poor thing has been through enough – it's about time he found someone that gives a damn about him."

"Thank you," Belle said.

"Ta-ta, darling," Carla said, and she left. Belle looked at the key and sighed.

"Oh, Callum – I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Belle knocked on the apartment door. "Callum! Please let me in!" Belle called out, but there was no response. Not wanting to wait any longer, Belle took out the key that Carla had given her and opened the door. Gold was sitting on his sofa, in the dark, staring down at the half-empty bottle of scotch in front of him. "Hey," Belle said quietly as she sat down next to him and touched him gently.

"Go away," Gold grumbled, pulling away from her.

"Callum, I – I was worried about you, you never called me, or texted me or -"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Your friend Carla, she – she gave me your key."

"Carla. She needs to mind her own damn business, that's what she needs to do." Gold took a drink from the bottle and set it back down. "If I had wanted you here, Belle, I would have asked. Go. Away." Belle looked at him in disbelief for a moment, then spoke up.

"No," she replied.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said no. I'm not going. This isn't how Bae would want you to deal with this."

"You don't know anything about my boy. You don't know anything about ME, Belle. This past week has been a mistake – I don't deserve nice things, I don't GET nice things, and I don't want one more mess in my life, and that is what this will end up being if it continues – a mess. Your little friend is right – I'm deluding myself if I think it will be anything else."

"You don't believe that and neither do I. If you want me to leave, you're going to have to throw me out physically because I'm not going anywhere. Given the fact that you've clearly had too much to drink already, I doubt that'll be an option for you." Gold looked up at her in disbelief.

"Why do you even care? What am I to you anyway? Some drunken fool that you met in a bar, felt sorry for, and decided to shag."

"I don't pick up men in bars and take them to bed, how dare you! And right now, Callum, pity is the LAST thing I feel for you!" Belle stood up and began to pace furiously. "And how dare you act like this past week has been nothing – how dare you presume it's been nothing to ME! It's been everything to me, Callum! You want to know something honest, Callum? You want some truth from me, well here's some bloody truth – I've thought there was something wrong with me my whole life, or at least past puberty. I've never felt – attracted to anyone. Male, female, nothing – and trust me I've been hit on by both, more times than I can count. Every encounter I've had just – there was nothing there. I was waiting to feel something – anything that resembled a feeling of intimacy – but it was just – I just didn't care one way or another. And then I met you. And I felt something. For the first time, ever – and yes, maybe we rushed into things but when you've waited your whole life for something and it finally appears you kind of want to get on with it, right?" Belle sat down next to him again. "I've never told anyone this before," she said quietly. Both were silent for a good amount of time.

"Why me?" Gold finally inquired.

"I don't know," Belle replied. "Was that a full bottle when you started drinking?" Gold nodded his head. "I'll get you some water." Belle left the room, and came back in with a bottle of water and a slice of leftover pizza from the night prior. "Here – you should probably eat something too." Gold took the bottled water from her and took a drink, then took a few bites of pizza. "Were you ever going to call me?" Belle asked after several minutes of silence between them.

"I don't know," Gold admitted. "Figured you were better off without me. You can do far better than me, Belle."

"You don't get to decide who I'm better off with. I decide that – nobody decides my fate but me."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, then he took another drink of water.

"Apology accepted. Do you – do you want me to spend the night here then?"

"Yeah," Gold whispered.

"Okay. Let's get you sobered up, and I think it might be a good idea for you to just relax tonight. I'm not really up for talking and I don't think you are, either, and anything else this evening would be a mistake." Gold nodded in agreement.

"I don't deserve you," Gold said.

"Well, I disagree. Let's just leave it at that for now. We'll talk more later."

* * *

Gold awoke the next morning and stretched out on the bed. The night before was a bit of a blur to him. Actually, everything that happened as soon as he left the courtroom was a bit of a blur. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the mere shock of the events of the day prior, or a combination of both. But the one thing he did remember was Belle – she had been there for him, even when he didn't ask for her to be. She stayed, even after he made a complete ass of himself in front of her – again. Gold vaguely remembered falling asleep as she sat in bed with him, stroking his hair and assuring him that everything was going to be fine. It was enough to help him relax and rest for the evening. He rolled over to her side of the bed, which was empty and cold. Gold then sat up, wondering where she was. He didn't smell any food cooking, so she obviously wasn't making breakfast. "Belle!" he called out, but there was no response. He reached for his cane, got out of bed, and went out into the other room. The apartment was dark and silent. Gold sat down on the sofa and sighed. She was gone. He pushed her away, he behaved like a jackass, and now she was gone. He allowed a few tears to flow down his cheek as he sat in silence, filled with regret and self-pity, when the door to his apartment opened. Belle entered, carrying a large box that looked like it was from a pastry shop.

"Hey – good morning," Belle said happily, and she set the box down on the coffee table. "I wasn't sure if you liked bagels or donuts or what kind and I didn't want to wake you to ask, so – I just got half a dozen of each and figure we can finish them off over the weekend. I'm going to have to do yoga and brunch with Ruby tomorrow though, she'll kill me if I ditch her a second week in a row." Belle sat down and saw the look in his eyes, and realized that he had been crying. "Hey – what's the matter?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought you'd left."

"I left you a note, I put it on my pillow," Belle said.

"A – a note?" Belle got up and went into the bedroom, then came back with a small piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to Gold.

"It was on the floor, you must have knocked it off the bed."

"Callum – going to get us some breakfast, be back in a bit. Belle," Gold read out loud, then he tossed the note onto the coffee table.

"Did you really think I'd just walk out on you?" Belle asked. "Do you remember anything I said last night?"

"A bit," he replied.

"I'm not going anywhere. I do think it might be a good idea for you to get out of this place for a bit, though. Why don't you plan to come and stay at my place this weekend, and – we'll go from there. So – bagels or donuts?" Gold smirked a bit.

"Did you get any jelly filled donuts?"

"Yes, I did," she replied. "Is that what you like?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good, because my favorite is glazed so we won't have to worry about fighting over that. See – learned another thing about each other."

"Belle, I need to get my boy back. I don't know what to do."

"You need to get an attorney, Callum. Your friend, Carla, she said that there's someone who is willing to take your case."

"I'm not that desperate," Gold grumbled.

"I think maybe you are," Belle replied. "Callum – I don't understand why you're so resistant to hiring this person. Maybe we can talk about it this weekend, if you want to. I suppose it's far too soon for this to be any of my business, but based on what little I do know, if you want to get custody of your son – I'm not sure what choice you have at this point." Belle took out a jelly donut and put it on a plate, then handed it to Gold.

"It's complicated," Gold said, and he took a bite of the donut.

"Is there anything about you that isn't complicated?" Belle asked. "Aside from your taste in donuts."

"Not particularly, no."

"Well – all the more interesting for me, then. I do enjoy uncovering a mystery."

"Why did you even come back, Belle? Most women would have bolted after last night."

"I'm not most women."

"No, you certainly are not," he agreed, and he leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you, Belle."

"For what?"

"Just – being you."

"Well – you're welcome. Come on – let's finish up our breakfast and get out of here, you need to be away from this place right now."

"Yeah – you're right. Have I told you lately that you are an absolute angel?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Well . . . you are. I didn't think angels fell for monsters."

"You're not a monster," Belle said, and she kissed him.

* * *

Gold and Belle spent the weekend together at her place. They talked and got to know one another better, and while they shared a bed, they refrained from any sexual activity aside from a few make out sessions. They both felt that if this relationship was going to move forward, they needed to have some lengthy conversations. They told one another some deeply private things, both of them surprised at how much they were willing to share given the short length of their budding relationship. But it just felt right – for both of them.

Early Monday morning, Gold made his way into town before his first class. He entered the office building and was greeted by a man sitting at the front desk; the name on his desk placard read 'Sidney Glass.'

"Can I help you?" Sidney asked, looking up at him.

"I have an appointment at eight this morning," Gold replied.

"Ah, Mr. Gold – she's been expecting you," Sidney said. "Go on in." Gold nervously made his way toward the closed door that Sidney pointed to. He took a deep breath, turned the doorknob, and walked in. The chair behind the desk had its back turned to him, and as soon as Gold closed the door behind him, the chair turned around.

"Well – look who finally showed up. Took you long enough – have a seat," Regina Mills said with a wicked smirk on her face.


End file.
